


off-road

by saraheli



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Civilian Reader, F/M, Fluff, Idol Yoo Kihyun, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 10:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15289113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saraheli/pseuds/saraheli
Summary: When Kihyun ventures through the downtown of your area looking like a lost puppy, you have no choice but to help him find his way.





	off-road

“Um, excuse me?” 

You reached out to tap the young man on the shoulder. He’d been wandering around your place of work, seemingly going in circles for the past hour, and, though you definitely weren’t supposed to leave your post, you figured that the flowers could handle a few moments without you. 

He turned to face you, map in hand, and his eyes widened, “Am I—”

“Really obviously lost? Yes,” you chuckled. 

The boy’s cheeks tinged with pink, and he narrowed his eyes at you, “I was going to ask if I was heading towards South Boulevard.”

“Nope,” you shook your head, lips pouted in mock sympathy. “But, I can walk you where you need to go if you want.”

He eyed you for a moment before looking to the shop you’d come from. He inspected your uniform and bit his lip nervously. 

“Are you working right now, though? I can’t ask you to step away for so long…” His complexion deepened, and he looked behind you at the setting sun. “Especially not now, you’ll have to close up soon.”

You smiled a little at his concern, “I can close up early. We’re never busy on Wednesday nights, anyway.” You assured him, “Come on. I’ll close up and then take you where you need to go. Deal?”

He followed you into the shop, meandering around and weaving in and out of plant displays as you packed up. He let himself relax for a moment; even though he was presumably nowhere near where he needed to be, he was comforted by your kindness and the knowledge that he would be somewhere he recognized soon enough. 

“So, you’re not from around here, huh?” You asked over your shoulder as you hung up your apron. You opened the cash register and began to count up the till for the night, awaiting his answer in the near silence of the chirping neighborhood around you. 

The boy shook his head, “Am I that obvious?”

You smiled a little, “It’s not that you’re obvious—which you are, by the way—but, well, everyone here knows each other, so newcomers are pretty easy to spot even when they seem to know their way around.” You looked over at him, “I grew up here. I’m what you would call a ‘local.’”

He laughed a bit, and, after a beat or two of silence, “I’m Kihyun, by the way. I don’t want to go this whole evening and make it to the end having forgotten to tell you who I am.” 

You laughed, too, tossing your head to the side as you closed the till. You told him your name, “Yeah, it might’ve been tragic if we end up liking each other.” You send him a humorous wink and a chuckle before heading into the back of the store to finish things up. When you came back out, Kihyun was staring out the window at the rising moon in the now inky sky. You smiled to yourself, grabbing your keys and coming to stand beside him. 

“Ready to go?” 

He looked over at you in slight surprise and nodded, silently following you out of the store.

“So, where are you trying to go?” You asked, folding your jacket over your arms in front of your hips. 

He scrambled in his pocket for a second before pulling out his cell phone. He showed you the address of a local restaurant where he was meant to be meeting his friends for dinner and drinks. You chuckled, knowing that the place wasn’t difficult to find if you knew the area, but his helpless expression as he watched you inspect the address was so sweet that you couldn’t bring yourself to tell him. 

“This isn’t too far,” you told him, giving his phone back. “I can walk you there real quick, and you’ll be with your friends in no time.” You smiled and gestured for him to follow you. 

“So, you grew up here, huh?” He asked, watching as people closed up the shops around you. The once lively street fronts were dimming into the warm glow of the evening, and the people were heading to warmer and more intoxicating places. 

“Yeah,” you felt the bridge of your nose wrinkle as you made a face. “I, um, well, I don’t really live here anymore. I’m only back for the summer. I’m away most of the time at university.” You explained, “But yeah, my family is here, so,” you shrugged. 

“Gotcha,” he hummed. “I’m...well, I’m in a similar situation, but I spend most of my time traveling now, so I barely have any time to get to know any place very well.” He smiled awkwardly. 

“Huh, what kind of job do you have that lets you do that?”

He didn’t respond immediately, and when you looked over, it was apparent that he was nervously trying to piece together his answer behind the burning blush of his cheeks. 

“Uh, it’s kind of complicated.” 

You shrugged, “Don’t worry. It’s not really any of my business anyway, right?” 

You slowed to a stop in front of the restaurant once you’d made it, hugging your jacket to your chest even tighter now as the air cooled. 

“Here we are,” you told him. “Have fun with your friends.” You smiled a little and turned to leave him.

“Hey, um,” he stopped you, reaching out to take your wrist in his hand. “How weird would it be if I asked for your number? I’m not from here, like, not even close, and I know we probably will never see each other again, but...well, can I have it?” 

You giggled in surprise, the sound pure and soft as it rang through the air. Kihyun smiled a little, hopeful at your reaction.

“Sure,” you shook your head, turning back to accept his phone again as he handed it to you. 

You put in your number, and, when you looked up again, you could help but giggle again at the sight of him beaming at you. 

“Thanks,” he said sweetly. “For walking me here and for your number.” He laughed, “It was nice to meet you,” he said your name so kindly then, bowing his head to you in polite gratitude. 

“Don’t be a stranger, okay? Actually use my number now that you have it,” you chuckled teasingly. “It was nice to meet you, too, Kihyun.” 

He nodded happily before ducking into the restaurant, sending you a little wave of his fingers as he did so.


End file.
